


The Naughty Tales of Trollstopia

by Girl_in_blue_fic



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_in_blue_fic/pseuds/Girl_in_blue_fic
Summary: Lownote Jones invited Branch to look at alternative universes in Tales of Trollstopia. This fanfic is about that multiverse travel! Explicit scenes will be in most of the chapters so this is for 18+ readers. Read inside notes for more details. :)
Relationships: Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Search: “Poppy” “Branch” “Happy life” “Happiness”

**Author's Note:**

> Important notes about this story: Branch is scrolling through universes so, in some of them, he just watches a few scenes, so don’t expect to see a beginning or ending if he switches channels. This is an alternative possibilities fanfic, but still canon (seeing that the real Branch is the one watching the events). 
> 
> I’d like to explain how my crazy mind goes through this multiverse thing. I do have a little crazy interest in quantum mechanics (yeah, nerd, yadda yadda) so I’m addressing the universes in Hertz, because presumably, they vibrate differently and this is how I’m guiding Branch through the ‘addresses’ he wants to visit. 
> 
> Can Branch walk in and ‘change’ the reality he sees? Yes! But once he does, immediately he creates a variation of that universe that goes through the new changes while the other one flows the usual way. Meaning, there’s no way he can change his own universe. I’m still not sure if I’ll insert time travel here or if all realities will be ‘present time’. 
> 
> And again, this is supposed to be an explicit fanfic to get my mind off the gutter, so there will be a lot of sex and a lot ‘possibilities’. I’ll tag them accordingly so you’ll be prepared at each chapter. 
> 
> This is going to be the only chapter I’ll warn the scene with XX-XX because it IS an explicit fanfic and some of the chapters may be explicit from start to finish.
> 
> Chapters will be named according with his ‘search’. 
> 
> Chapter Warning: This chapter has bittersweet gray sex.

Branch walked past Poppy in the middle of Trollstopia. He was just getting a Coco to Gogo when he spotted her looking as dazzling as ever, laughing at something Holly Darling had said while Val Thurdershock had merely crossed her arms and scoffed at the girls. 

The Queen had some sort of spell on him. There was no other word to describe how his senses immediately got alert anytime she got near. It was an amusing mystery, but he got himself feeling when she was approaching, even when she was still out of his sight. It was like he had a Poppy radar. First, he’d sense her, then the smell of her strawberry scented hair would just invade his nose out of blue. 

But she didn’t seem to have the same radar adjusted to find him. The girls grabbed an ice cream each and left the shop without acknowledging his presence. 

Branch shouldn’t be worried. After all, Lownote Jones had mentioned they were meant to be in 99% of the realities they lived. The only explanation for that was that they were soulmates and somehow, they orbited around each other to live, to learn and to evolve. 

The problem that was eating the survivalist up since that marvelous discovery was that there was 1% of other realities where somehow, he and Poppy hadn’t managed to end up together. The possibility that the dimension they lived in was part of that 1% shattered his spirit any time he pondered about it. 

He wasn’t comfortable with Lownote’s offer. Snooping into other realities felt too risky, or even dangerous for mental health. He could see things he wasn’t prepared for - Branch gulped - like that scene where he gripped Poppy against the wall and got the sweetest moans out of her. He had barely kissed Poppy in his reality. He had barely felt her body in any way more intimate than innocently hugs. 

What if he witnessed a wilder side of himself and simply couldn’t hold back anymore? 

Or perhaps he was just giving excuses to avoid finding out delicious possibilities that could make their relationship grow even better. Oh, frosting… perhaps a trip to a reality or two wouldn’t cause any harm and, in the end, he could always return in case he thought it was too much to bear. 

Branch stood in the middle of a clearing, just below the spaceship that seemed to float in the air completely oblivious to the activities outside, but as soon as the survivalist raised his arms, a beam of light and a bubble came out of a shaft and picked him up as gracefully as possible. 

“Fancy seeing you here, Branch.” Lownote Jones said with his usual smooth voice. His knowing smile and one-eyed blink made the poor uncomfortable pop troll shrug, silently sending a message about what he wanted to do. 

“Hi… Lownote…” Replying quietly, Branch got surprised when immediately a tablet with all the commands slipped in his hands. “Wow…” The funk troll just knew he wouldn’t be able to say no the multiverse travel

“It’s very intuitive to use. Search for whatever you want and only step into the wormhole if you want to check it out personally.” Heart shaped fingers and kiss sounds were made and Branch fought the urge to growl uncomfortably, but the cool Funk troll winked again, “I’ll go get some ice cream… and then visit each tribe… you know… I’ll just take a long walk, baby.”

Gratefully, Branch waited until the slow pace and swing of fur completely disappeared from sight. Making sure Lownote had really left the spaceship by watching him walk into the thick shrubs below, the teal troll focused his full attention at the technology he had in his hands. 

“Okay… how to get this thing working?” Branch asked in a low voice, typing a few buttons in what looked like a search panel. “Poppy and Branch… happy life.” He wrote and as soon as he did, many pop-up universes showed on the screen so he could scroll them down. “Oh… it’s quite easy.” 

A random universe where Poppy looked like she was throwing out the garbage while his alternative version picked up dirty clothes from the floor got his attention and with a light tap a scream opened up in front of him. 

_“Hey, honey…” Branch was carrying a basket full of laundry to the washing machine. He looked tired and so did Poppy, who had big dark circles under her eyes. “You can leave the dishes to me; I know you’ve been dying to wash your hair.”_

_“Oh, thank you.” She stepped close to him and gave a sweet and tired kiss on his lips, like it was something she did every day. ‘I’ll finish picking up the toys and head to the shower, then.”_

_“I think I saw a couple of construction toys by the twin’s bed. If they wake up in the middle of the night, they might step on them.” Sorting out the clothes by color, Branch put all the black fabrics inside the washing machine and added the soap before turning it on._

_“I hope they don’t sense me.” Poppy giggled nervously. Somehow whenever she went near her kids, even if they were asleep, somehow, they would grunt in protest, trying to keep her with them all night._

Branch completely melted at the domestic sight before him. He couldn’t tell where they were living. It didn’t look like the bunker or anything like a pod, but it was spacious and cozy, with carpeted floors and expensive furniture. 

They had twins! He couldn’t envision a better future. It was everything he wished for: a quiet life with Poppy, raising their kids and enjoying each other’s company as much as possible. Perhaps a nightly duet and some romance would end the dreamy evening. 

_Poppy closed the toy box and tiptoed out of their children’s bedroom. The little girl with blue hair and pink skin slightly grunted and raised a foot that knocked her doll out of the bed. The teal haired boy turned around to face the wall and snored loudly._

_She didn’t even wait until she was inside the bathroom to take off her clothes. Her dress was the first to go into the empty laundry basket, then she turned the faucet to get the water running and tested the temperature. Bra and panties were removed just before she stepped into the steamy water._

_Her skin had marks of the underwear and a few bruises that she had gotten from playing with the kids._

_“Hey, honey, mind if I join you?” Branch opened the door of the bathroom, already taking his clothes off. His back cracked loudly and he stretched, causing more crunchy noises to follow._

_“Sure. I’ll be out in a minute.” Poppy replied, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair._

_“You should sleep in tomorrow.” Branch stepped into the glass box, getting himself wet. Poppy gave him a funny look and he felt like he had to explain. “You had a full day. I can handle breakfast. An extra hour of sleep will do you good.”_

_“Hm…” Poppy was visibly grateful and stepped closer to hug her husband. It couldn’t be more intimate than that. Both hugging under the shower, completely undressed, but nothing more than love, devotion and support was meant at that moment. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”_

_Sharing a bathroom seemed to be a routine as well. He showered while she blew her hair dry, both sharing thoughts on how the kids behaved and items that were missing in the fridge, making a point that they should go to the groceries store soon._

_Both fell on the bed at the same time. Branch on his back, wearing only a pair of boxers, while Poppy flung forward on her stomach, immediately closing her eyes._

_“Someone should have warned us that having kids is quite exhausting.” Poppy giggled at the funny thought, moving her hand up to grasp her husband’s._

_“It is…” grunting while rolling on his side, Branch brushed her pink locks out of her eyes lovingly. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”_

_“Hm… me neither,” was Poppy’s muffed reply and after a few seconds of silence, she continued, “you know… it has been a while…”_

_“Yeah…” but his big hands didn’t move, and neither did the rest of his body. They were too tired to make an effort._

_“... maybe in the morning?”_

_“Whenever you want.”_

The wormhole flicked and Branch chuckled to himself while choosing another universe to take a look. He could fully see himself living that life, even the part where he wasn’t prioritizing an intimate moment with his lovely wife - the thought of Poppy being his wife made him feel warm inside - because he certainly could feel how tired they were. 

There could be a universe where they were together, but still didn’t have kids, right? Branch was curious about that lapse in time when they grew close, to really understand what he could learn to make his Poppy fully happy. 

So, he added the keyword ‘happiness’ to the search line and tapped on the first universe he saw, without even realizing in that one, he was still gray. 

_Branch was counting his rations inside the huge room dedicated to survival items he had inside the bunker. It was three times bigger than usual, with extra shelves and many sweat jars that were labeled by harvest date._

_He looked up suspiciously and lifted his hand to get a pointy stick that was just in front of him. His ears moved and the grinding sound of the elevator made his muscles tense. After a few seconds of silent pause, timid steps announced Poppy’s arrival. She was also gray._

_“Hey there…” She said quietly._

_“Hey…” Branch relaxed and returned to his rations, frowning his brows like his usual concentration required. “What do you want now, Princess?”_

_“I did what you told me to.” She used her toes to draw circles on the floor, looking so vulnerable and childish that she almost seemed like someone else. “Everybody is gray now. For our protection.”_

_“It’s about time.” The survivalist sighed and stopped counting, looking up to see the girl in front of him. “Nobody else will be eaten.”_

_“Branch, I can’t do this.” Poppy sniffed, allowing a tear to escape from her eyes. “We can’t be sad in order to camouflage. Nobody feels like it’s worth not living just to survive.”_

_“The safe room is ready, you know.” He smugly raised an eyebrow at her surprise. “You can take turns and have your happy time a day.”_

_“Really?” Normally, Poppy would have squealed, but the overwhelming sadness only allowed her to give him a hopeful look._

_“C’mon, I’ll show you.”_

_Branch left the inventory as it was and walked past Poppy, making sure they didn’t touch or even lightly brushed on each other. The uncrowned girl followed him, biting her lip nervously and playing with her fingers._

_They entered a room that was completely made of steel, with a door as heavy as any door that belonged to a vault. Branch waited until she stepped inside and pushed the door close, causing a thundering sound and, with an even bigger effort, he turned a wheel and shut it close completely._

_“There’s no way yummy shine can be sensed outside this room.” He pointed out smartly and Poppy looked around, seeing how everything was so cold and metallic in there._

_“Make me happy, then.” Poppy’s hair whipped around as she spun on her heels to face an uncertain Branch._

_“I don’t really have time for this…”_

_“Branch…” She whispered, walking towards him with a tear stained face. “You hold my happiness… Let me have a little of it, please.”_

_The survivalist looked away, crossing his arms stubbornly, but kept glancing at the helpless girl, who seemed to be making a big effort just to stand in front of him, with her pride spilled on the floor._

_“You know I don’t mind giving your happiness, Poppy,” He closed his fists on his side to avoid his hand to keep trembling. “It just breaks my heart to take it away again.”_

_He gave up and his words only confirmed that. Branch couldn’t deny Poppy for long and he, too, was dying to touch her. So, he stepped forward, staring at the girl who was now sobbing with her eyes fixed on the wall to avoid looking at him_

_A delicate finger touched her chin, bringing her face up so he could stare at her beautiful face. Poppy was incredibly attractive and somehow the grayish tone of her skin made her look so elegant that Branch couldn’t find the words to express in poetry how stunning she was, in any way._

_He quickly shortened the space between them, holding her close in a comforting hug that merely lasted a second. His lips claimed hers in with a certainty that made it clear they had kissed a million times before._

_Poppy moaned and opened her mouth under his demand. A pink light pulsed from her heart, but they didn’t stop tasting each other. Instead, they only seemed to grow hunger. Branch’s hand explored her sides, going up and down her body, grabbing her arms, her waist and her thighs._

_A blinding light exploded from the Princess when he backed her up against the cold steel wall and grinded his hips against hers._

**_XX-XX_ **

_“I love you.” She said after gasping for air. Branch had left her lips and were trailing his way down her neck, squeezing her chest. He bit his lips to refrain himself from saying the same. He couldn’t have the chance of her remembering his words and shining in the middle of the village._

_So, he did what she was already used to. He unzipped his shorts and pulled down her panties. Poppy screamed and completely lit up in blinding pink. Her hands flew to his hair, wrapping her arms completely around him to support herself while he took his time making love to her._

_As much as he tried to keep from making noises, it was impossible to keep completely silent. Poppy seemed to know how to make him grunt in delight, biting his lips sensuously as he moved faster._

_Her back arched and it was his turn to go for her hair. He loved feeling how the electric vibrations of her peak would reverberate through the strands, leaving her completely boneless a second later. Watching her like that was enough for him to take his own turn. His own color almost sparkled as well._

_He could have allowed her to climax more than once. He could have given her a wonderful night full of cherish and love. But each time he allowed her to be even happier, he’d need to make a bigger effort to turn her gray again._

_He couldn’t risk her safety._

_Helping her to set her feet on the cold floor, Branch adjusted himself in his shorts and took a moment to watch her._

**_XX-XX_ **

_Her smile was the finest cupcake. Her happiness was so delicious that he didn’t need to be a Bergen to know she’d be the sweetest troll they would ever taste._

_“Won’t you say you love me just once?” Poppy’s lips curled up in a teasing grin. It was the one Branch treasured the most. Her sparkling glitter freckles made her look like she belonged to a dream and not the nightmare they were living in._

_“You know I don’t love you.” Branch turned around. He hated seeing how her smile would fade, then her color would progressively fade away. “I could never love a loud Princess like you.”_

_“But Branch…” Poppy tried to protest, but he interrupted her._

_“You’re obnoxious. You’re careless. You put everybody in danger. I can’t believe you’re going to be Queen one day.”_

_Even with his eyes closed and holding back his tears, Branch felt when her happiness completely vanished and a couple of sniffles reassured him that she was colorless again._

_With a loud intake of breath, Branch turned around to see the troll he loved the most completely heartbroken. He turned the wheel on the door and unlocked it._

_“Come… let’s get you some tea.”_

Branch stood speechless in front of the screen. It wasn’t the happiness he had imagined he’d see and, yet, it was another scenario that didn’t look too far away from his own reality. He could easily see the events reaching that level if Poppy hadn’t gone after their friends to save them from Chef. 

He had an unsettling feeling in his stomach. To think he’d need to make her sad to spare everybody’s lives seemed like one of those moral conflicts that he had never managed to solve. Even loving Poppy, the way his alternative-self did looked sadder than hotter. 

The spaceship was quiet and there was no sign that Lownote Jones was going to return anytime soon. 

The only hint he had from those two glimpses at the other realities was that he was the one who could give Poppy what she wanted. 

Sighing, Branch typed some more keywords, finally giving up all restraints he had to fully dive into the experience he was offered. He wanted to find a satisfying reality and aside that… he needed to see if there was any possibility of Poppy being happier with someone else. 

Safety could wait. He needed MORE.


	2. Search: #poppy #branch #kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has no sex, just a lot of teasing and frustration. I'm preparing the curious multi-verse traveler to what he will see the next chapters. Oh... and a small gift.

_Poppy lifted her face and allowed her makeup artist to fix her eyeshadow one last time. She was sitting in front of a vanity in a dressing room that was steamy with the hot shower she had after the concert._

_“You’ll impress your date tonight, Lady Poppy.” Biggie had just finished removing the exaggerated false lashes and applied the right amount of mascara so she could have a more natural look._

_“I wish I could send him away at once.” Poppy whined, applying some perfume before standing up, so she could slip up her very tight red cocktail dress. “But that kind of publicity is good to get more followers, apparently.”_

_“Perhaps you should just come out with the truth, you know.” Satin and Chenille were ironing the costumes and hanging them for the next concert. “That you like a common guy…”_

_“That’s impossible. By the way, Smidge, did you find anything Denis might be allergic to? Or anything that could cut the dinner short?” Poppy pouted her lips so Biggie could light them up with the right amount of gloss._

_“No, but your agent informed me that they must get a picture of a kiss.” Smidge flipped a few pages of her notebook, stopping only to see Poppy’s disgusted face. “Oh, c’mon. At least give him some dreamy eyes.”_

_“If you want dreamy eyes, you know who should be there.” Poppy’s sing-song voice made everybody in the dressing room roll their eyes._

_“Yes, I managed to arrange with the security team. Branch will be escorting you to your date, but his shift ends at midnight.”_

_“Awesome!” The pink popstar looked at her reflection in the mirror and pushed her boobs up, adjusting them to display as much flesh as possible._

_“You know… he is our best bodyguard.” Smidge sighed. “And he has his protocols to follow. If he doesn’t want to compromise his job by getting involved with you, the least you could do is to respect that.”_

_“Love you!” Poppy gave her a light kiss on the cheek and briskly left the dressing room, already looking around to spot the dreamily hot bodyguard._

_And he was right there, just outside the door. His expression seemed to be carved in concrete because he wouldn’t even flint or move a wrinkle as she walked near. He was the best challenge she had ever had. That night he was wearing a pinstripe suit and not his usual black uniform. He looked so dashing that Poppy immediately licked her lips in evident tease._

_“Good evening.” Branch said in a voice that was stripped of all hints of emotion. He moved and spoke as robotically as a living being could manage._

_“Cold as always, darling.” Ticking her tongue reproachfully, Poppy just turned on her heels and click-clacked her Jimmy Choos peep-toes through the corridor that led to the theater’s exit._

_Branch was right behind her and, as usual, he shielded her from hundreds of fans and paparazzi outside._

_“Hi!” Poppy waved and people screamed insanely at her._

_“This way.” Branch instructed her, opening the door of the fancy car that was waiting for them._

_“Jeez, you never let me have fun.” Whining, Poppy made sure she sat right in front of Branch so she could slowly and sensually cross her legs in a shameless display of interest. She never knew if he was falling for her acts, because his sunglasses were always hiding his eyes; even in the darkest night. “You know what? Forget dinner.”_

_Still no reaction from her handsome bodyguard. Growling in frustration, Poppy picked up her phone and texted Denis._

_“Driver, take me to the Red Ring, please.”_

_There was not even a twitch or a flick of a finger from Branch when she mentioned the name of her favorite club, but Poppy gathered her dignity and decided she wouldn’t bother her bodyguard anymore. To the hell with him! She would enjoy her evening and pretend he wasn’t there._

_She was aware Branch was following her like a shadow. A few fans recognized her by the door, but the best part about her favorite club was that she didn’t have to worry about them inside. Poppy went straight to the bar and got her usual cherry gin that was shot down in less than a minute._

_Annoyingly, Poppy stared at the wall and realized she still had two hours to stand Branch before his shift was over. His statue-like attitude felt smothering all of sudden. She ordered another drink and sat down by the bar, crossing her legs and getting many hungry looks as she did it. The only one who she wouldn’t mind staring at her like that, treated her like she was a spoiled brat._

_“Poppy!” Denis called, making the pink girl turn around to see her date arriving short of breath. Perhaps the tie was too tight… or he really was out of shape. “Hey, I was surprised at your text.”_

_“I’m not in the mood for fancy dinner.” She giggled, raising her drink so he could understand what she was up to. “A mild change of plans might do us good.” And if she had to kiss him to make her marketing team happy, then she’d better be drunk._

_“Agreed!” Denis cheered, losing his tie. “And who’s the brute here?”_

_“Never mind him,” Poppy turned a freezing glance at Branch, before standing up and guiding Denis to the dance floor. “He’s just doing his job.”_

Branch couldn't change the universes. He stood completely frozen at the developing events. Poppy looked breathtaking and she had an attitude that showed exactly what she had to do to drive, not only his alternate self, but all trolls around her into a hormonal madness. 

She danced with Denis, a friend he truly liked and from time to time got invited to play Cupcakes and Caverns, but as soon as the boy moved forward, Poppy eagerly kissed him, earning the photos she needed. Only, she didn’t stop there and Branch desperately turned to look at his bodyguard self, who seemed he couldn’t take it much longer either. 

_Branch touched the communicator in his ear and said a couple of words before marching straight to a very drunk popstar who was practically climbing on top of a clueless Denis._

_“We have to go.” Branch said, firmly holding her by her arm and ripping her from the dazzled boy._

_“What?” Poppy’s puffy and red lips were pursed in fright. “I don’t see anything to be worried about.”_

_“My job is to protect you, ma’am.” Branch didn’t lose his grip on her arm, causing her to stumble by his side until they were out at the street, being blinded by several flashes and surrounded by screaming fans. He opened the door or her expensive car and pulled her inside, climbing up at her side. “It includes protecting you from yourself.” He concluded._

_Poppy was fuming then. She bit her tongue to keep from replying, but got her phone out and texted Smidge furiously._

_“I want him fired!” she barely found the letters to tap, because her eyes were filling up with frustrated tears._

_“Poppy, he’s doing a wonderful job. Go home. Sleep. Drink water.”_

_“I don’t want to sleep; I want to fuck!”_

_“Follow the protocol and save your career.”_

_“I want him fired!” She repeated, feeling her heart break with rejection. It seemed Smidge wasn’t going to answer her anymore, so Poppy sniffed and looked out of the window, avoiding Branch’s eyes by focusing on the cars passing them on the highway._

_Another bleep and Poppy looked down at the screen again to see that Smidge had sent a photo. Unlocking the screen, the drunk star saw a scene of Branch pulling an old lady forward with the help of a wheelchair._

_“He needs his job to pay for his grandmother’s treatment. I won’t fire him. Good night.”_

Branch looked at the tablet in his hands, searching for any pause button so he could look at his grandmother’s face again, but apparently, he couldn’t stop a universe from moving forward. He was so surprised and so glad to be able to see her again!

Grandma Rosiepuff looked older. Her face was full of wrinkles and her green hair was now mostly white. Her smile was the same and the way her eyes closed when she pushed her cheeks up made her the most adorable old lady. Perhaps… it was a world where the Bergens didn’t exist. 

_Poppy didn’t stop typing on her phone since she saw the picture. Her bodyguard didn’t move and the silence was only interrupted by an eventual sound the driver made while signalizing the turns._

_It was eleven thirty when Poppy walked into her apartment, already knowing Branch would stand by the door, watching her for another half an hour. He wouldn’t bulge until she was safely asleep in her bed._

_With her cloudy mind and dripping lady parts, Poppy pretended she was alone and zipped down her dress while walking through the living room. She didn’t bother turning the lights on. The full moon outside illuminated the space through the windows._

_Unclasping her bra, she went into the kitchen, returning shortly with a bottle of water. The bra was thrown on a chair and she cat walked towards the balcony, walking through the shimmering white curtains in nothing but her panties and high heels._

_Her apartment was located at the rooftop of a very bright and technological city. She didn’t mind leaning forward and watching the movements below because she was completely invisible there._

_Invisible. Unreachable. Unloved._

_The clock ticked, but she didn’t mind. She finished the bottle of water, feeling the breeze move her hair forward and hide her red and puffy eyes._

_She was so lucky, wasn’t she? She was beautiful, she was a successful singer, she had the world at her feet. Everybody loved her, except the one troll she had fallen for._

_Smidge sent her a picture of her kissing Denis that had just been posted on a famous gossip website. Her phone alerted she had gotten about fifteen thousand followers in the last twenty minutes._

_Sighing, Poppy stood up, returning to the living room and seeing that Branch hadn’t moved, as expected. She walked towards him until she was close enough to run her hands over his chest._

_He did not move._

_“You’ve done your job, soldier.” Poppy’s voice was quiet and uninterested, as she had just lost the interest. “I’m going to bed.”_

_Poppy disappeared inside a door and Branch finally allowed himself to breathe. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his forehead before returning to his position. He checked the time on his watch and sighed in relief when he noticed there was only five minutes left so he could be in peace._

_“Branch?” Guy Diamond, his boss, called him from the communicator. As a signal that he was listening, Branch beeped a button so he didn’t have to actually voice anything. “I’ve just got a call from KG Residence for the elderly…”_

_Branch instinctively stiffed, as a way to prepare his body for emotional blows. He feared any day now he would get a call to inform him of the passing on his grandmother, so he got prepared to take the news with dignity._

_“... and they said there was a lot of money that was transferred to her account. I’m just calling you because they said they could start the treatment immediately, if you give them the authorization.”_

_Five minutes to midnight. Branch felt his eyes filling up with tears. He had five minutes left to be strong. He couldn’t cry on his job._

_“Can you tell them I give the authorization?” Branch asked, keeping his voice as strong as possible._

_“Sure man… and… if you want to take a few days off, let me know.”_

_As soon as Guy cut off the call, another beep informed Branch that someone else was on the line. He already knew how it was._

_“Yes, ma’am.”_

_“Branch, I’m sorry to bother you on your shift, but I just wanted to check on Poppy. She’s not answering her phone.” Smidge sounded frantic._

_“She just went to bed, ma’am.”_

_“Could you check on her, please? A lot of money just disappeared from her account and I’m worried she’s up to something.”_

_The ground seemed to crumble under his feet. It was too much of a coincidence. It felt like his body was numb, but Branch did exactly what he was ordered and entered the pop star’s private chambers. He found one high heel on the hall outside her bedroom and the other just by the half open door._

_Her panties were on the floor and the lights were off. She was lying on her stomach, completely wet, like she had just left the shower and didn’t bother drying herself._

_“Excuse me, ma’am.” He announced his presence and she grunted, turning her face to look at him. “I was ordered to check on you.”_

_“Alive and well, thanks.” Her voice was hoarse, like she had been crying._

_Branch had the mic on and Smidge heard her reply. He stood still waiting for the angry troll to vent out how insufferable Poppy could be sometimes and how she had probably spent the money on jewelry again when she barely had gotten another marketing contract._

_“I’m sorry to bother you, Branch. Go rest now. Good night.” Smidge said before hanging up._

_“Just go away.” Her voice made him turn his attention to Poppy, who had turned her head to the opposite direction again, to avoid looking at him._

_He looked down at his watch._

_Midnight._

_“Before I go, I wanted to ask you something.” Branch said and he watched, mesmerized as his voice caused her to tense up, then to turn on the lamp on her nightstand before rolling on her back and sitting up to give him her attention._

_She was wearing nothing and she didn’t seem to care about modesty._

_“... I was just informed my grandmother got an impressive amount of money transferred to her account…”_

_Poppy just stared at him without blinking. Branch thought at that point she’d reveal to be the benefactor and get praised for her good actions, but instead it was her turn to remain still and silent._

_“I… t-thank you…”_

_“Close the door when you leave.” She replied, lying down once again._

_“I want to inform you I’m asking to have my shifts rearranged to another client.” Branch felt the urge to walk inside and touch her, but even if his working hours were over, he needed to follow the protocols. “You won’t be able to request me.”_

_“I see…”_

_“I won’t see you professionally, anymore.”_

_“Fine.” Brushing him away with a breaking voice, Poppy, turned off the lights once again and buried her face in her fluff pillow._

_“... but since you’re not my client anymore, I’d love it if…” Somehow it was getting hard to breath in there. “... if you’d allow me to take you to dinner.”_

Branch didn’t see the ending. The portal flicked and he met static for a while, like an old TV. Heavily, he sat on the floor. It was too much to take, but not the way he had thought it would be. 

He didn’t think there was a universe where his grandma was alive. He thought he’d only see his relationship with Poppy, but evidently, he’d see people they lived with. 

Seeing Poppy kissing someone else was disturbing and he only could imagine the torture of not being able to act on his instincts and just climb into bed with her. 

And she was undressed, displaying her peachy skin with no shame. He couldn’t look away, just like his bodyguard version. He hadn’t known Poppy was so… perfect. 

Branch knew he was going to have trouble seeing his innocent girlfriend again. They had barely kissed and yet, he knew exactly how she looked underneath her clothes. Holding himself back was going to be pure torture. 


	3. Search: “Poppy” “Branch” “Together” “Confession” “Powerchord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XXX NSFW Starts now with good and old Pop Rocks. Be warned that I will not separate the XX scenes this time because the whole chapter is pretty much adult. Read only if you're 18+, please.

_“STOP!” Poppy yelled from the cage where she was locked. She was panicking. Branch had just cracked out of an egg looking like a rock troll. His red eyes scared her because the evidence that he wasn’t the cute and caring friend she had always known anymore. “Don’t hurt him!”_

_“Popsqueak, he’s enjoying the vibe.” Barb cackled while a rock troll tried to hook her costume to a wire for her flying number. “Soon everybody will enjoy it, too.”_

_Poppy opened the cage’s door, which made Barb stop what she was doing and turn around in fury._

_“You’re not getting away!” Barb yelled, “Boy-toy, fetch!”_

_“Oh no…” Poppy gulped when she saw Branch turning to her and growling like she was some kind of menace and had to be killed. “Guys, take the guitar!” Poppy ordered, using her hair to grab a metallic hook from the ceiling and balance herself to jump away._

_Biggie, Guy Diamond, Satin, Chenille and Smidge immediately raised their instruments, surprising Barb in a sudden attack. The rockers on the stage tried to stop them, but the other tribes in the audience just decided to join the fight._

_Poppy didn’t see anything after that. She focused on leading Branch far away from everybody else. He looked feral and his red glowing eyes worried her. She blindly ran backstage, trying doors and getting tangled in wires. He was hot on her heels, using hands and knees to short the distance between them like some sort of animal._

_Branch jumped and Poppy didn’t have the time to get out of his way. He landed in front of her with his back hunched and arms raised. Stopping before she crashed against him, Poppy couldn’t turn away to run in the opposite direction. His big teal hands flung to her hair, holding her in place._

_“Ouch, the hair. Branch, it hurts!”_

_“Then stop fighting.” He stood right behind her, with his breath close to her neck, causing chills to go down her body. Poppy closed her eyes and felt his nose on her skin. He sniffed her hair and her shoulder, perhaps trying to recognize her. “You smell delicious.”_

_“Branch, listen to me. We need to stop Barb.” The Pop Queen begged, trying to step away from him, but it only caused him to tighten his grip._

_“No, I need to take you to Barb.” He replied, dragging her forward like a caveman. The pink girl hurried to catch up with him so he wouldn’t pull her hair even more._

_He breathed low and loudly, keeping focused on his mission, but Poppy felt as his fingers slowly tested the texture of her hair, discreetly swirling it._

_When they returned to the stage it seemed things had gotten under control. Barb was sitting on the floor, looking guilty while the other leaders stood around her with their arms crossed. They were discussing what they should do with her._

_“Barb isn’t worth her crown.”_

_“Completely unfit to rule.”_

_Zombie Branch stopped, seeing that his boss had lost the battle and now was a prisoner of the others. He didn’t lose his grip on Poppy, though. He would hold her until he was ordered to let go._

_“Turn Branch back to normal!” Biggie stepped forward and Mr. Dinkles meeped in agreement._

_“Actually, it would be a good way to make her pay for what she’s done.” Delta Dawn said, walking around Barb with her hands on her hips like an angry mom. “She should be sentenced to fix everything she destroyed.”_

_“Wholeheartedly agreed.” Trollex replied and stepped aside to look at Branch. “Start by restoring the boy.”_

_With an angry snarl, Barb stood up, taking her guitar. All leaders stood by her side, making sure she wouldn’t try to break free. Nervously, she looked down at her guitar and the red strings. She had no idea how to undo the powerchord, so she just assumed if she played it backwards maybe it would work._

_Her fingers played the notes before striking Branch once again. The boy fell on his knees, crying out in pain. He let go of Poppy’s hair then, not having strength left to keep his prisoner, and the pink girl immediately went to his side. To everybody’s surprise, Branch stood up once again, looking at his hands and body in confusion. The tattoos were still there, the piercings and the mullet hadn’t changed._

_“Branch…?” Poppy asked quietly, trying to see his face. Lifting his chin, he stared at her hazily. She held her breath at the sight of his blue eyes and felt a lump in her throat. Was he back?_

_“Jeez, I don’t know what happened, but I want to go through some Led Zeppelin records.”_

Branch didn’t have any memories of what had happened that day when he was transformed into a Rock Zombie, but he knew it hadn’t been anything like he had just seen. Deep down, though, he feared he might have hurt Poppy somehow and he hadn’t realized it wasn’t just a thought provided by his overheated brain, but a true and plausible possibility. 

He had never asked her what had happened when he wasn’t himself. How could he just let it slip his mind? Once they returned to the village he had been so focused on rebuilding everything that it completely slipped his mind.

Taking a notebook from his hair, Branch started writing down topics that he had to go through later. First, he had to go around watching her and see if they really were the source of each other’s happiness, then… be strong, she’s incredibly hot naked. And finally, ask Poppy about what had happened when he was a Rock Zombie. 

He just knew he was going to spend a long time watching that universe, so he sat down on the ground and made himself comfortable. It was intriguing that he liked rock a lot, he could totally see himself being part of that tribe. 

_Back in Pop Village, Poppy was sitting down inside the Fundangeon with all her friends around her. They were discussing the top priority matters. For everybody the reconstruction of the village and a place to safely hide the Pop String were the top priorities they had to focus on, but, to the Pop Queen - she looked at her left, where a Rock Branch had just winked and licked at his lips provocatively at her - the most important she thing had to deal with was getting her best friend back to normal._

_“The best idea would be to hide the string and then reconstruct the village.” Smidge said, trying to ignore how Branch was shamelessly flirting with Poppy._

_“We can use the waterfall again. I mean, Barb didn’t see our hiding place.” Biggie commented and put his hand in front of Mr. Dinkle’s eyes as he gave Branch a reproachful look. “Stay calm, Mr. Dinkles, this is not appropriate for you.”_

_“What if we have a team to lead the reconstruction, then?” Poppy suggested, “Then I’ll concentrate on… whatever is happening with Branch.”_

_“Hey, it’s me!” Branch grinned. There were a few worried exchanges of glances and he stood up to show he could control his body just fine. “Just some extra tattoos and piercings, who cares?”_

_“I care!” Poppy stood up as well, facing him in defiance. “You’re not the Branch I know.”_

_“You are too ‘loose’ man, if you know what I mean.” Guy Diamond said, raising his shoulders. “Not that it is a bad thing, after all we did try helping you out of the stiffness and trauma and all that, but…”_

_“Wait…” Chenille stopped clipping her fingernails and looked up to the rest of the Snack Pack. “... we’re saying Branch is finally sociable and we want him back the way he was?”_

_Silence followed as everyone pondered about the possibilities. Branch, on the other hand, had taken out headphones and turned on some loud hard rock song to spare himself from that boring conversation._

_“When you’re done dealing with my life, call me.” Branch stood up, “I’ll be rocking in my bunker. Rock on, dudes!”_

_“I can’t leave him alone.” Poppy stood up, completely worried. “I’ll take care of him and guys… please… if anyone has an idea to restore him, please don’t hesitate to call me.”_

_And under worried gazes, the Pop Queen left the Fundangeon frantically running after the tattooed boy before he got himself in trouble. His footprints led straight to the bunker, like he said he would, but on the way, he left a trail of his new behavior with broken twigs and ripped out flowers. Children were crying about a piñata that was hit by a baseball bat before they had a chance to try._

_“Branch, wait.” Poppy caught up with him when he was about to close the bunker’s trapdoor._

_“Hello there, love.” He replied with a smug grin that made a small tremor tingle her knees. “Miss me, already?”_

_“C-Can I stay there with you?” She asked timidly and immediately regretted asking that when Branch’s face brightened up in a wide smile._

_“You’re welcome here anytime.” He fully opened the door for her and Poppy stepped inside. One of his hands immediately went to her waist and she tried to occupy her mind by paying attention to his ration jars as they went down._

_“Thanks,” Poppy gave him a half laugh, trying to sound not half as embarrassed as she actually was._

_“You know…” He threw his headphones on the nearest chair and walked towards the kitchen to heat water for a fresh coffee. Alarmed, Poppy noticed Branch would never throw things around, being incredibly organized as he was, she wondered about the extension of his new attitude. “... I’m feeling incredible!” Cracking his neck, the rock boy turned around, “and confident. It’s about time I tell you something.”_

_“Hm…” Poppy quickly looked around, trying to find anything that she could use to distract him before he said things he would regret. “What about we work on a few possibilities to get you back to normal?”_

_“... Poppy…” He slowly walked towards her, causing the girl to take a few steps back, worriedly. He grinned and she held her breath when she felt the wall behind her. “... I love you.”_

_Frozen against the wall, Poppy felt her face paling. He said the words she had been longing to hear for years now, but it struck her that he only said that because he wasn’t himself. While she debated with her jolly heart if she should respond, revealing her feelings as well, he had approached and put both his hands on her side, caging her in his arms._

_“Branch… I…”_

_“I will kiss you now.”_

_Poppy was shocked. His hands went straight to her waist, holding her in place. He certainly felt when she started shaking and completely lost control over her body. She looked everywhere but his face, the skull tattoo on his chest got most of her attention as she tried to control her breathing before she started hyperventilating._

_She felt his right hand leaving her waist and trailing its way up to hold her chin and bring her eyes to meet his. His lips were on hers a second later and involuntarily she closed her eyes, not knowing what else she was supposed to do._

_Astounded, Poppy followed his rhythm, playing the obedient girl when he coaxed her lips open with his tongue. His taste was so intoxicating, so delicious, so amazing that for a moment she forgot he wasn’t himself. Carefully, she lifted her hands to touch his chest and he took it as an invitation to get even closer, grinding their hips together and sending an electric feeling through her body in a way she had never felt before._

_“Wait,” She pushed him away, causing a groan in protest. “Branch, this isn’t you…”_

_“Yes!” He backed away from her, opening his arms in frustration. “Of course, it’s me!” Poppy took the opportunity to step away from the wall so he wouldn’t trap her again. “I’m just carefree! And it feels amazing!” His hands had the same shape, his eyes were the same blue. “This might be what I’ve always wanted.”_

_“But… it doesn’t feel right.” Poppy insisted and, angrily, Branch turned to finish preparing the coffee, muttering a few angry words to himself as she continued. “You’re supposed to work your way to it and not have a magical solution.”_

_“Oh, fudge!” He rolled his eyes at her in annoyance. “Are you a psychiatrist, now?” Poppy stiffened once again and he continued, “Do you have any idea how many nights I cried to sleep wishing I could gather the courage to just step outside? Or how many times I’ve wished I knew how to tell you’re fucking gorgeous and I want to have you for myself?”_

_Tears started blinding her. She had never heard him curse before._

_“... you don’t have a care in the world. You didn’t care about the Bergens, you didn’t care about Barb and now that I don’t care about how messed up my life is, you just say it’s a magical solution?!”_

_“Branch…” Poppy pulled a chair and sat down weakly, taking in his words. “I’ve loved you for such a long time…” Her feet felt cold and her hands were sweaty. “And I waited until I could tell you this without scaring you off…” He scoffed, pouring two cups of coffee. “I think I just pictured things going differently.”_

_“I love how I’m feeling right now.” He placed the coffee in front of her, spilling some on the table. “But if you say you don’t like tattoos, or the piercings… or the hair…” He sat heavy on a chair next to her and placed his feet on the table. “Then I accept turning back to a corny, dorky, pathetic Pop troll.”_

_“Oh, Hair, Branch.” Poppy shook her head. She left her coffee untouched on the table and grabbed his tattooed hand, seeing the neatly drawn spider web. “Don’t speak of yourself like that. I’ve never seen you in any other way but a handsome, courageous and charming troll.” Looking down at their joined hands and back at his suspicious expression, she continued, “but if you’re happy the way you are, I promise I won’t do anything to change it.”_

_He quietly sipped on his coffee, watching her with stern eyes and finding nothing buth sincerity in her expression. Poppy found his new intensity exciting, but she still wasn’t used to it, so she felt lost at what to do next._

_“So… you’ve loved me for a long time?”_

_“Oh…” Blushing, she quickly looked away, “I thought the confession would be more romantic, but… yeah.”_

_“I wonder how you managed to keep it inside all this time,” he grinned, puffing up his chest with pride. “It’s all new to me, but I’ve been dying to tell you as soon as I realized what it was.”_

_“Yeah… I wanted to tell you, too, but… you know... “she rolled her eyes nervously and picked up her cup once again. “... you sort triggered your weapons at everyone who tried approaching.”_

_“Yeah, that’s fair.” That handsome smirk was back. Branch put the empty cup on the table and stood up, towering over a hesitant Poppy. “What about catching up with the lost time?”_

_“What-?” She barely had time to ask what he meant, the next moment she felt herself being lifted in his arms and the soft and wet sensation of his kiss hypnotized her, blocking all kinds of protest she might have._

_Hair, he knew what he was doing. Every touch, every squeeze was in the right places. Branch laid her down on the couch, immediately climbing on top of her, molding their bodies together and building that incredible and intense sensation again. Leaving her lips, he trailed kisses down her neck, nibbling her while undoing the tie of her hair._

_The uncontrollable urge to feel more - not really knowing how much more it was - made her move her timid hands from his shoulder to explore the texture of his skin just like he was exploring hers. He took it as an invitation to push her dress up to reveal a cute pair of white undies._

_She opened her legs to wrap around him at the same time she used her hands to bring his head down to continue to kiss him, already missing his taste. His hand was first on her stomach, then slowly he slid it down while battling her tongue with his own. Tentatively, he half opened his eyes when he reached the waistband of her panties and put his hand inside._

_Poppy seemed to stiffen up for a moment and he didn’t move, waiting for any sign that he should stop. After a few seconds, she moaned again and responded to his kiss, silently allowing him to continue._

_One of his fingers found her hot folds and she whimpered as goosebumps raised over her flesh. He wanted to explore further and slowly parted their lips again, intensely watching her closed eyes while slipping one finger inside. Instinctively her hips bucked against his hand and he nearly lost his mind._

_His pants were impossibly tight, but he didn’t want to leave her folds or hair to touch himself. Poppy opened her mouth as he moved a finger in and out. Touching noses, he could feel her hot breath on his cheek and an incredible urge to bite her had to be held back._

_“By all that’s troll-y,” she raised her body and he moved his finger faster._

_He could say the same. Poppy was incredibly wet and her soft hotness only made him crave to feel her with another part of his body. In and out, with speeding building up, he watched her face in amazement. She responded to his touch, completely surrendering to him. He felt as her walls tightened his finger and a rush of warm fluids made him retract his hand. She screamed out his name throwing her head back and all he could do was watch as she rode out her high like the most erotic movie he had ever seen._

_“Wow…” She panted, staring at the ceiling. “I had no idea…”_

_“Yeah…” Branch licked his fingers clean, moaning at the approval of the taste. “... wow.”_

_Poppy sat up, adjusting her dress, Branch hungrily stared at her like she was a giant cupcake. It was obvious that he wanted to take another step, but he waited until she offered it._

_“Would you…” She started saying, blushing the whole time, “like to move things to the bedroom?”_

_Branch grinned and stood up, not hiding how ready he was to go forward. Only, just when he took Poppy’s hand the elevator started working and both looked at each other in alarm._

_“Kitchen.” Branch said quickly and they ran as fast as they could, both sitting down and doing their best innocent faces._

_“Hey guys,” Smidge walked inside, seeing them forcing a smile. “Is everything all right?”_

_“Yeah, everything is per-fect - haha.” Poppy quickly replied, “Why would you ask?”_

_“O… kay?” Frowning, Smidge sat down across from them. “Well, we’ve got news. Delta sent an adorabull with a note asking for a meeting to discuss the location of the strings.”_

_Poppy tried to pay attention. She seriously did, but Branch discreetly took her hand from underneath the table and placed it at his throbbing erection through his pants. Her eyes widened, incredulously, at his shameless act right there in front of their friend._

_“What were you doing here?” Smidge asked, looking around at the messy kitchen._

_“We were… hm… discussing…” Poppy looked at Branch, completely panicking and he gave her a smile so innocent that it was impossible to know how he was guiding her hand up and down from underneath the table. “...cucumbers.”_

_He opened a button to set himself free._

_“Cucumbers?” Smidge replied in confusion._

_“Harvest time is coming.” Branch explained and Poppy looked like she was about to pass out by his side. He guided her fingers to teach her exactly how he liked to be touched and showed her how to slide them from the base up to the tip._

_“Oh, good to know underneath the rocker looks good old Branch is still there.”_

_“You have no idea.”_

_“What should I reply to Delta, Poppy?” Smidge stood up, walking towards the exit._

_“Tell her we will do it if everybody agrees.” The queen answered and, in no time, their tiny friend was out of the bunker and Branch quickly stood up, taking Gary to turn on the full lockdown mode._

_“There, not more interruptions.” He grinned and, at Poppy’s pale face he realized she was staring at him. “Curious?”_

_“Hm… I…” She was alarmed, to say the least. She had heard about how love making should be and there was no way he was going to fit where he was supposed to._

_Somehow, they managed to get to his bedroom, thanks to Branch smartly kissing her worries away and caressing her to the point where excitement got bigger than worry. He sat against the wall, adjusting the pillow on his back, circling his arms around her waist and bringing her close, never breaking their kiss._

_“Love, you can touch.” He guided her timid hands to his erection once more and this time, he felt that she wasn’t trembling so much._

_“Gosh, Branch, she could have seen us.” Poppy breathed, testing the shape and size with her fingers._

_“Then she’d have left sooner.” Biting down her lips once before pulling her away, Branch grabbed her dress and pulled up, discarding it somewhere on the floor. “You’re so hot.”_

_“Thanks,” she blushed, returning to her explorations. For some reason she felt like rocking her hips and her lips immediately found his chest, trailing his tattoo with her tongue, causing him to groan. “I do find you incredibly sexy with those tattoos, you know…”_

_Poppy didn’t realize when they were both naked, but in a blink their clothes were gone. His mouth was on her chest, biting, sucking and pinching, turning her into liquid fire. His finger was inside her again…_

_… and her hand went straight to his member, kneeling up to show him she was ready to try it._

_He positioned himself underneath her and held her hip, burying his nose in her hair, so she couldn’t see it was a torture for him to wait until she was comfortable._

_“Go down on your time, love.”_

Branch couldn’t blink away from the screen. Poppy buried her fingers to his rock self’s shoulders, going up and down with the lack of rhythm that could be expected from a first time. His tattooed hands held her hips, helping her find the right timing, burying deep inside her until both were crying roughly at each move. 

He laid her down on her back and pounded inside her so fast that Branch knew his rocker was close and, in shame, he also realized he knew a lot more than she did. Looking down at his notes, he realized he had stopped writing in the middle of a topic ‘she liked his tattoos…’; now it was important that he was careful with her. She probably had never touched herself, not like he had explored his limits in the privacy of his room. 

_“Oh hair, Branch, faster.” She screamed and Branch gladly did what she asked only to feel her exploding around him in a delicious tightening sensation._

_Two more thrusts and he was right there with her, enjoying the sensation of finally having his first peak inside her after dreaming about it for years. She held him in place with her arms and legs, gently caressing his mullet while both tried to catch their breaths. He tried rolling out, but she only held him tighter._

_“I’m crushing you.” He said against her shoulder in a muffled voice._

_“I like the weight.”_

Branch looked at the corner of the screen where the universe vibration was written: 653Hz. He would certainly go back and check on that reality again. 


End file.
